Medical simulation provides easier and realistic learning and training in medical fields and allows medical professionals to experience various medical situations. In particular, training on injection such as intravenous injection is fundamental in medical training since it is widely used and requires repeated learning. Medical simulation of injection allows repeated learning and training without risk to patients.
The existing injection simulation systems include one using a haptic interface to provide a tactile sensation similar to that of the human body and one using a realistic model mimicking the human body.
In the simulation using a haptic interface, an injection needle pushes a plate while it is inserted therein. This method has the problem that an intermediate medium such as gear or belt between a motor and the plate causes loss or distortion of the force of the motor being transmitted. And, since a syringe with a different shape from that of the actual syringe is used to push the plate, there occurs an unnecessary sensation of the injection needle being pulled while the injection needle is inserted. In addition, this method cannot provide a haptic sensation when pulling off the needle.
The simulation using a realistic model requires frequent replacement of the model, which incurs inconvenience and cost. Further, a quantitative evaluation is difficult since data cannot be acquired.